No name
by LexSnape
Summary: Viktor regresa después de la guerra.


Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial **_"Palabras Oscuras"_** del foro **_"El lado oscuro de la fama"_** , con la palabra **Sexo**.

* * *

Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

* * *

 ** _No Name._**

Viktor Krum entrecerró los ojos con la molestia de las luces de colores reflejándose en todos los objetos brillantes de la amplia habitación. Copas cubiertas de oro y gemas de las que parecía brotar un brillo mucho más mágico en combinación con las luces.

Pasó la mano por sus cabellos cortos, respirando con dificultad por la cantidad de perfumes que enturbiaban el ambiente. El alcohol era claro en las risas que surgían por sobre la música. La última vez que el búlgaro había venido a Inglaterra realmente no creía que los ingleses tuvieran mucho sentido de la diversión, pero viéndolo ahora parecía darse cuenta de que les gustaba divertirse a puertas cerradas.

Sus ojos oscuros se detenían cada vez en más rostros conocidos. Aurores, miembros del Ministerio, miembros de la Liga Nacional Inglesa de Quidditch. Gente importante, con familias, con esposas, gente que decía amar fuera de aquel sitio que especificaba ser un pecador para que las puertas se abran ante ti.

—Vamos, Viktor. Ven a beber algo —dijo el nuevo Jefe de Deportes del Ministerio Inglés, un hombre viejo y canoso que tenía una expresión embriagada en las expectativas de lo que pasaría esa noche—. Puedo presentarte una hermosa muchachita con la que apuesto la pasarás muy bien.

Viktor suspiró y se dejó llevar. Él quería salir de aquel lugar en el que se le había encasillado; ¿torturar a Cedric Diggory durante el Torneo no había sido lo suficientemente malo? Quizá si lo había sido que su padre hubiera tenido lazos Mortífagos y que incluso a seis meses desde la batalla final la gente siguiera mirándole con desconfianza.

Jugar para los ingleses era algo que en su sano juicio y por sí mismo nunca haría, pero si su destino se dividía en "jugar para los ingleses" y "nunca volver a jugar"… solamente esperaba que su decisión no le costara el orgullo de Bulgaria.

Se sentó junto al hombre que tenía en su maletín de cuero un contrato que quería firmar con desesperación y dejó que el wiski de fuego y otras bebidas poco recomendables se deslizaran por su garganta. El humo que envolvía a las bailarinas, hermosas mujeres de largos cabellos de rizos negros y pieles cubiertas con velos traslúcidos, parecía ser algún tipo de droga porque mientras Viktor más lo inhalaba se sentía más relajado, cómodo, tranquilo y capaz de verlo todo con menos horror y más fascinación.

Una mujer aterrizó en su regazo, su trasero redondo y firme sobre su entrepierna, moviéndose mientras jugueteaba con las copas entre sus largos dedos con uñas pintadas de rojo. Sus extensas pestañas negras ocultaban unos ojos de un color indefinido que cambiaba; a veces y según las luces era verde, otras veces rosado, otras veces de un celeste intenso como el cielo y Viktor sentía los deseos de tomar su escoba y volar en ellos por la eternidad.

Su acompañante y guía pareció muy distraído como para darse cuenta de cómo la bailarina le llevó lejos. Viktor dejó que la mano de la chica le guiara, los velos de suaves tonalidades rojizas envolviéndola, las largas piernas blancas descubiertas por los lados, las nalgas apretándose bajo sus dedos cuando miraba por sobre su hombro con aquellos ojos difíciles de distinguir, la sonrisa apenas oculta detrás del velo vaporoso.

Una habitación para la destrucción. La perfección de las curvas de su cuerpo apenas cubiertas destacando contra las paredes claras, iluminadas y brillantes. El cuerpo de la chica se amoldó contra el suyo y, abruptamente, el velo de su boca fue retirado y sus labios se encontraron con los suyos entreabiertos.

Viktor gimió, atrayéndola, pero la chica deslizó su lengua con un extraño sabor ácido que, al deslizarse por su paladar, pareció aclarar su cabeza de los efectos del alcohol y las drogas. El búlgaro se tambaleó mientras la muchacha suspiraba.

—Alguien del Ministerio nos informó que necesitabas un poco de ayuda ahora que han hallado cargos a tu padre, Krum —murmuró la muchacha, que ya no era una muchacha ante sus ojos, ni tampoco una mujer. Mientras las drogas alucinógenas se apartaban de su sistema, la medicina deslizándose por su garganta y su cuerpo gracias a esos labios, pudo observar que ya no habían anchas caderas ni grandes pechos que se apretaran contra él. Y, allí donde los velos envolvían, los cabellos negros parecían más artificiales y el cuello se exponía con una nuez sobresaliente en la garganta blanca.

Un hombre. El sujetador con relleno se deslizó de su cuerpo primero que nada mientras se desvestía. Luego lo hicieron las telas de la falda, una a una, revelando el redondo trasero respingado y las eternas piernas blancas debajo de la ropa interior, sencilla y unisex. Viktor se sintió apenas mejor consigo mismo cuando comprobó en la ropa interior del extraño seductor que él no había sido el único afectado por las drogas.

Alzó la vista y el rostro, ahora sin velos, le observaba ceñudo. Las pestañas seguían siendo largas y negras, pero las cejas arqueadas eran pálidas, apenas oscurecidas, y los pómulos pintados de plateado destacaban contra el ángulo puntiagudo de su barbilla.

Abruptamente Viktor comprendió que lo había visto antes, alguna vez en su vida. Reconocía esos rasgos, pero tantos años atrás cuando los había visto por primera vez pertenecían a un chiquillo mimado, no a quien ahora parecía ser un bailarín cargado en armas de seducción que se exponían más mientras más exponía su piel.

Sus mejillas eran rosadas bajo la pintura facial. Viktor le dejó ponerse unos pantalones y una camisa sin mirarle mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. Su garganta estaba reseca, sus sienes latían en turbación y sentía un hormigueo por casi todo su cuerpo.

—No puedo darte medicinas ahora —se disculpó Draco Malfoy mientras se quitaba la peluca negra, los rizos apartándose de sus hombros y la red sus cabellos rubios. Cabellos claros se acomodaron en torno a sus mejillas y hasta su cuello, todavía húmedos, como si acabara de tomar un balo antes de ponerse la peluca— ya que serán asimiladas como más droga y no servirá de nada. Sígueme. Quizá pueda encontrar por aquí una solución a tus problemas.

Viktor frunció el ceño, pero le siguió, notando que en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco se hallaba un caos de diseños tatuados que ocultaban lo que alguna vez fue una Marca Tenebrosa.

 _ **(…)**_

Viktor Krum contempló con atención la extraña base de operaciones que hervía en actividad por debajo del _cabaret._ Magos con túnicas o camisetas por allí, con papeles, pergaminos e inclusive uniendo fotografías. Draco Malfoy le explicó todo mientras avanzaban, envolviéndolos con una burbuja que no silenciaría el exterior, pero conseguiría que los sonidos llegaran como zumbidos mientras su dolor de cabeza cesaba.

Cuando la guerra acabó, Harry Potter decidió ayudar a aquellos que alguna vez fueron Mortífagos y se arrepintieron. Luego de donar casi todo su dinero para la causa y formación de aquel lugar, derogación de leyes y sustento de zonas médicas, pareció desaparecer del Mundo Mágico. Malas lenguas hablaban que había marchado a otra parte con su amante, quien había sido un Mortífago también, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera reconocerlos y pudieran comenzar de cero.

Entonces, allí estaban. No tenía nombre porque darle un nombre sería darles una identificación para buscarle. Se manejaban con gente muy confiable del Ministerio, gente a la que el mismísimo Potter les revelaba la información luego de obligarles a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable para que nunca pudieran decir nada de lo que él les informara ni avisar a las autoridades mayores.

Gran parte de quienes fingían vender sus cuerpos eran jóvenes, como él, que tenían las medicinas en sus lenguas que impedían verse afectados por el alcohol y alucinógenos. Vestían con velos y se cubrían el cuerpo con polvo brillante que engañaba lo suficiente para que pudieran ofrecer su ayuda y, a veces, si realmente le gustaban a alguien, obtener un polvo -consensuado y ya pactado previamente.

Muchas de las muchachas allí realmente trabajaban vendiendo sus cuerpos: eran brujas desheredadas o squibs que, si tenían suerte, tomaban a un millonario excéntrico purista y conseguían embarazarse de él. Y lo más mejor de la venganza era que el hombre jamás podría decir que fue seducido o drogado, ya que una vez que entrabas al cabaret, era imposible que pudieras repetir nada de lo que sucedió allí dentro si pagabas por ello.

Ellas habían cobrado su dinero y obtenido una vida totalmente nueva, acorde con lo que les correspondía. Draco había reído mientras contaba aquella parte, y sorprendentemente su risa musical se elevó con alegría y satisfacción que a Viktor Krum no hizo más que curvarle los labios en una sonrisa idéntica.

 _ **(…)**_

Su penúltimo partido de la temporada fue casi pan comido. Consiguió atrapar la _Snitch_ cuando su equipo llevaba más de cuatrocientos noventa puntos de ventaja. Por los puntos y el conteo total era más que claro que no sólo habían ganado el partido, sino también la temporada. Pero, claro, nunca había que cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

Viktor lo oyó mientras pasaba por los vestuarios.

—Mi hermana, no puedo creerlo. Ella vivía en Francia y estudiaba en Beauxbatons. Creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la guerra para no considerar…

Fingió que no oía, mientras tanto pasaba por las duchas y se limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo. Ya no recibía miradas. Ya había dejado de ser Viktor Krum, el Buscador Estrella de Bulgaria, para ser simplemente Krum, el buscador del equipo que tenía asociación con Mortífagos, ¿puede ser que sea oscuro? ¿Puede ser que quiera hacerme daño a mí también?

Viktor esperó que su compañero, tan fornido como lucía y tan débil emocionalmente en esos momentos, quedara solo antes de acercarse y hablarle.

—Hay unas personas que quiero que conozcas —murmuró, sin tanta dificultad en el inglés luego de casi un año de vivir en Inglaterra. Su compañero le miró y se encogió de hombros.

A partir de ese día ambos eran parias. Era mejor que quienes eran separados estuvieran unidos.

 _ **(…)**_

Viktor llevó a su compañero al cabaret. Les dejaron pasar y Viktor reconoció a Draco mientras ponía bajo su lengua la píldora de lenta disolución. Draco se acercó, su ceño apenas fruncido. En casi ocho meses Viktor Krum jamás había vuelto al cabaret, ¿qué lo traía?

Viktor le señaló a su compañero, un poco atentado por la vista y el humo. Draco hizo varios movimientos de mano y llamó a dos muchachos que parecieron escoger cuál de ellos sería el más apto para la situación; acabó ganando una muchacha que Viktor reconoció como Astoria Greengrass, otra de las colaboradoras de Draco, y que pareció humillar terriblemente a ambos muchachos travestidos.

Draco tiró de la mano de Viktor para ofrecerle una copa con un guiño burlón. Mientras no tragaran las píldoras con el antídoto era claro que ningún tipo de alcohol les haría mal. Viktor apenas se despidió con la mano de su embriagado compañero antes de dejarse arrastrar por Draco.

Draco tomó una botella con la que acompañó la copa antes de arrastrarlo por la muñeca y llevarlo a la habitación. Otra habitación, esta vez con una puerta de madera que fácilmente se ocultaba en el pasillo. No tenía una enorme cama, ni paredes cargadas de velos, siendo mucho más normal con un juego de muebles para una un grupo de personas reuniéndose.

Pero allí solamente estaban ellos dos.

—Has jugado bien —felicitó Draco mientras abría la botella—. Brindemos por el triunfo de temporada.

—Salud —aceptó Viktor, chocando su copa con la de Draco. Bebieron suavemente, las píldoras disolviéndose en sus lenguas con mayor facilidad ante el contacto del líquido. Viktor no estaba acostumbrado a ello, por lo que dudó un poco en tragar. Champaña de elfos contra su garganta y píldoras ácidas medicinales eran una mala combinación que, por ver la expresión burlona del maquillado Draco Malfoy, estaba dispuesto a soportar.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí? —preguntó de pronto el rubio, sus cejas frunciéndose mientras se quitaba la peluca. Viktor tragó saliva, sobresaltándose con el sabor ácido de ella—. Podrías haber enviado al Golpeador con cualquier otro. No es nada bueno que asocien este lugar con…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Viktor, porque realmente lo sabía, porque se lo habían explicado más de una vez—. Quería verte. Te vi en el partido.

Draco desvió la vista. Viktor continuó, hablando en inglés con una dificultad molesta.

—Estabas… impresionante. Y me di cuenta que, si este hubiera sido un cabaret normal, y tú un prostituto como los demás de aquí, no hubiera pagado por una noche —se interrumpió y Draco parecía a punto de gritarle. Viktor continuó hablando, interrumpiendo al rubio que abrió los labios—. Te hubiera tomado conmigo y te hubiera llevado lejos, donde nadie más pudiera pagar por ti, y luego hubiera dado todo mi oro en Gringotts para comprar tu libertad. Te hubiera conquistado día a día hasta que tu escogieras estar conmigo. No puedo decir que te amo porque no es así, y ambos lo sabemos. Apenas nos conocemos. Pero quiero conocerte. Conquistarte de días y de noches.

—De días y de noche —corrigió Draco con suavidad—. Yo… no sé qué decir. ¿No te importa que no sea…? Tu sabes, ¿mujer?

Viktor le observó de arriba abajo. Tenía las piernas blancas estaban cruzadas, descubiertas como siempre que estaba allí, con las telas colgando hasta los tobillos. Ese día no eran rojas, eran de un púrpura con lila y plateado. Sus uñas eran plateadas, llenas de brillo. Pero no tenía significado alguno que luciera las uñas pintadas o faldas. No tenía significado alguno que estuviera vestido de mujer y que fuera un hombre, así como tampoco tenía significado alguno si fuera a la inversa.

—No me importa tu sexo —susurró— solamente me importas tú.

El rubio sonrió y se levantó del sillón. Deslizó una a una las telas de su falda, liberándose de ellas y exponiendo las largas piernas. Blancas, torneadas, cremosas; Viktor se acomodó mejor en el sillón mientras Draco se inclinaba para deslizar sus pies fuera de los zapatos de tacón dándole una plena vista de su trasero en _bragas._

No se contuvo. Tiró de él sobre su regazo, el firme trasero del rubio rozándose contra su entrepierna atrapada por los pantalones. Draco rió y suspiró cuando las manos de Draco subieron por sus costados, por sus costillas y le liberaron un poco dificultosamente del sujetador con relleno que cayó al suelo dejándolo prácticamente desnudo sobre él.

Las manos del moreno recorrieron la piel pálida de forma ansiosa mientras Draco movía sus caderas, tallando su trasero sobre la cada vez más dura erección del jugador de Quidditch. Un gemido ronco resonó de los labios de Viktor mientras intentaba deshacerse de sus pantalones sin quitarse a Draco de encima, y Draco se volteó en él, apartándole las manos de los bordes de su pantalón.

—Permíteme —exigió en vez de pedir, liberándole los botones y tirando hacia abajo, llevándose junto al pantalón la ropa interior. Viktor gimió con la liberación de su polla, y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de las manos de Draco sobre su piel, tirando de sus pantalones abajo y llevándose la punta de su polla a la boca, lamiéndola como si fuera una paleta.

La peluca cayó cuando Viktor tiró del cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo que la labor de la boca caliente estaba haciendo justo lo necesario para llevarlo al límite. Reclamó la boca del rubio en un beso salado y ácido, gimiendo con su lengua y disfrutando de la sensación de sus entrepiernas rozándose, las manos de Draco apretándolos juntos con desesperada necesidad.

—Quiero follarte —susurro contra su boca mientras inhalaba de su aroma, y el rubio asintió contra el beso, restregándose con más fuerza, moviendo sus caderas.

—Hazlo —gimió—, lo necesito.

Viktor conjuró lubricante en sus dedos antes de introducirlos en Draco, sorprendentemente estrecho y apretado, caliente como el infierno al que iría gustosamente todos los días si fuera así. Draco lloriqueó en su beso, pero mantuvo la compostura suficiente mientras se acostumbraba a la interrupción, relajando su cuerpo para recibirlo. Al primer dígito le siguió un segundo y Draco gimió cuando el tercer dedo hundió más los demás y juntos se movieron en su interior, curvándose y acariciándole la próstata.

La polla de Draco, dura entre ambos cuerpos, se restregó contra la suya mientras el rubio movía las caderas buscando más contacto, más de aquella deliciosa sensación. Viktor sintió su cordura perderse con la lengua de Draco contra sus labios, sus gemidos contra su boca y su polla contra la suya, porque retiró sus dedos de su interior y le alzó de las caderas, alineándose y empujando la punta contra él.

Draco ahogó un grito. Todo su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido durante segundos hasta que se dejó caer él mismo, recibiéndole y apretándole con una sensación que Viktor ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar. No por no haberse acostado nunca con nadie, sino porque estaba seguro de que Draco jamás había sido penetrado antes.

—Viktor —farfulló Draco con los labios pegados a su cuello casi un minuto después, la sensación de sus paredes apretándole en calor siendo cada vez más profundamente ardiente— muévete.

Viktor lo hizo. Movió sus caderas y le alzó para dejarlo caer otra vez. A cada estocada el moreno se aseguraba de que el rubio sintiera más y sus gemidos como música haciendo eco en las paredes, con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y los latidos de sus corazones en armonía.

El búlgaro le cargó de las caderas y le apoyó contra el otro sillón, dejándolo casi recostado sobre él para seguir embistiendo en su interior, Draco gimiendo más alto y más fuerte, sus uñas largas clavándose en su espalda sobre la tela, rasgándola y abriéndose el paso para dejar huellas de rasguños y sangre.

Le devoró la boca y se estrelló contra su cuerpo hasta que Draco acabó en una explosión de semen que los salpicó a ambos. Una estocada más se dejó ir en su interior, llenándolo por completo con su semilla.

Draco le observó mientras se separaban minutos después, totalmente aturdidos por el maravilloso orgasmo. Viktor no podía hacer más que mirarlo, darse cuenta que sus cabellos estaban un poco más largos y que sus ojos grises tenían la tonalidad de un alma que acababa de entregar algo tan valioso como lo era el orgullo; Draco había follado antes, pero jamás había cedido en su orgullo, jamás había dejado que alguien se hundiera en él hasta lo más profundo… Hasta Viktor.

El búlgaro acarició su rostro y besó sus labios en forma tierna, dejándole ver que le recompensaría mucho por lo que acababa de hacer. Quizá todas las noches y todos los días, o quizá una noche eterna que jamás acabaría.

Sin embargo, Viktor desconocía que si Draco no se había dejado penetrar por nadie durante años no había sido tanto por su orgullo, sino por la promesa de que, si debía entregarse en cuerpo y alma, lo haría a alguien que valiera la pena.

Viktor valía más que la pena. Viktor lo valía todo. Y Draco solamente esperaba no tener que esperar otros ocho meses hasta volver a verlo, o de lo contrario se aparecería en los vestuarios de su equipo de Quidditch a medio vestir, a ver qué tal le sentaba eso.

Con una risa divertida, dejó que Viktor le mirara hasta cansarse y lo miró para no olvidar nunca jamás el momento en que pudo sentir suyo al amor de su infancia y, juraría, de su vida.

* * *

 _Más largo de lo que nadie esperaba y posiblemente con más porno de lo que nadie esperaba también, en todo caso espero que les guste._  
 _¡Besos!_


End file.
